heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Universe
Hierarchy # Akira Toriyama # Akira # Zeno & Future Zeno # Zeno's attendants & Future Zeno's attendants # Great Priest & Zalama # Angels & Super Shenron # God of Destructions # Supreme Kais # Porunga & Shenron # Kais # King Yemma # Guardian # Mortals Universes Universe 1 Universe 2 Universe 3 Universe 4 Universe 5 Universe 6 Universe 7 Universe 8 Universe 9 Universe 10 Universe 11 Universe 12 Universe 13 (Erased) Universe 14 (Erased) Universe 15 (Erased) Universe 16 (Erased) Universe 17 (Erased) Universe 18 (Erased) Timelines Timeline 1: Main This is the main timeline (called the "true timeline" in Xenoverse 2) in which the Dragon Ball series takes place and ultimately leads to Dragon Ball Super, ''the end of ''Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. It is possible that timeline 4 also leads to a similar arc, one where Goku never died in the first place. There are two time/dimensional travelers who interfere with this timeline: Future Trunks from timeline 2 and Cell from timeline 3. Despite being called the "main timeline", it is not the original Universe 7 timeline. Cell3's travel to the past and Future Trunks'2 trip to the past create this timeline, which "replaces" timeline 4. * Cell3 arrives from the future from the Time Machine he stole from Future Trunks3 in an egg form because he could not fit. He hatches and burrows underground to develop. * Frieza and King Cold invade Earth to get revenge on Goku, and to also destroy the planet. They are killed by Future Trunks2 who appears from the future. Future Trunks2 then meets Goku when he arrives on the planet and gives him the Heart Medicine, from 20 years in the future; he also warns the Z Fighters about the Red Ribbon Androids who will arrive in three years, before returning to his timeline. * In the next three years, the Z Fighters go into intense training, and Trunks1 is born to Vegeta and Bulma as their first child. * Dr. Gero (aka Android 20) and Android 19 battle the Z Fighters. Goku, who did not take Trunks' medicine/antidote, becomes sick during his fight with Android 19. Vegeta arrives and takes over, destroying 19, and Goku is taken home and given his medicine. Dr. Gero flees. * Future Trunks2 arrives back to this timeline and finds the destroyed Android 19, a robot he has never seen before. He begins to realize that this timeline is starting to branch off considerably from his. * Dr. Gero escapes back to his lab and awakens Android 17 and Android 18 who then proceed to kill him. They go on to activate Android 16. * The Z Fighters are defeated by 17 and 18, but none are killed. * Future Trunks3' Time Machine from timeline 3 (used by Cell3) is found, along with Cell's shed skin. * Cell3, now fully grown, starts razing cities and absorbing the people to raise his power. * Piccolo fuses with Kami and battles against Cell3. Cell tells Piccolo about who he is, why he is here, and how he got to this timeline. Cell escapes after Future Trunks2 and Krillin arrive on the scene to aid Piccolo. * Piccolo hunts for Cell3 while Future Trunks2 and Krillin go to Gero's underground lab to destroy Present Cell1 while he is still gestating. While there, Future Trunks2 finds blueprints for the androids which he gives to Krillin to take to Bulma. * To become stronger, Vegeta and Future Trunks2 train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. * Piccolo, unable to find Cell, is confronted by the androids. He decides to attempt to destroy them in order to prevent Cell from absorbing them and becoming stronger. * During Piccolo's battle against Android 17, Bulma contacts Krillin telling him that she is creating an emergency shutdown device based on Gero's blueprints. It has a range of 10 meters so Krillin rushes to intercept her and obtain the control device to deactivate and destroy the androids. Cell3 detects Piccolo's raised ki and deduces that he is battling an android; Cell rushes to the scene to absorb the androids and complete his development. * Cell3 interrupts Piccolo and 17's fight, quickly dispatching Piccolo and nearly absorbing 17 before Android 16 intervenes. Cell and 16 fight relatively evenly, but in the end Cell manages a surprise attack that allows him to absorb 17 and become Semi-Perfect Cell. Cell proceeds to easily deal critical damage to Android 16 and is going to absorb 18 but is halted temporarily by Tien Shinhan, allowing 16 and 18 to escape. Goku quickly arrives on the scene and rescues Piccolo and Tien before retreating again. * Vegeta and Future Trunks2 emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, letting Goku and Gohan enter. Vegeta battles against Cell and is clearly dominant in the fight. While they are fighting Krillin approaches Android 18 with the shutdown device, but is captivated by the beautiful android and destroys the remote. Vegeta quickly becomes arrogant with his power and gives Cell leave to absorb 18 to attain his perfect form. * Cell finds 18 and finally absorbs her, becoming Perfect Cell; he then goes on to defeat Vegeta and Trunks. Cell decides to hold a tournament, the Cell Games, in ten days to test his new abilities. * Goku and Gohan emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo all use the room before the tournament starts. Goku recruits Dende to serve as the Earth's new guardian and reactivate the Dragon Balls. * The Cell Games start and Goku fights with Perfect Cell. Goku eventually forfeits the match and chooses his son Gohan fight instead. * Gohan fights Perfect Cell and, after eventually being provoked into transforming into the Super Saiyan 2 stage, delivers a fierce set of hits to Cell, causing him to regurgitate Android 18 and transform back into his Semi-Perfect state. * Semi-Perfect Cell attempts to destroy the Earth by self-destruction, but Goku sacrifices himself to teleport Semi-Perfect Cell from the Earth to King Kai's planet. Cell explodes, killing Goku and King Kai. Cell's regenerative organ miraculously remains intact, allowing him to fully heal his entire frame. Cell returns to Earth, stronger than ever and kills Future Trunks2, but is defeated for good by Gohan. * Future Trunks2 is revived by a wish made to Shenron, Krillin wishes to remove the bombs from Androids 17 and 18 (whom he marries 7 years later), Future Trunks2returns to his timeline to free his future of the Androids and Cell. * The rest of the history of Dragon Ball Z and later Dragon Ball Super occur. * Following the events of the Universe 6 Saga, Future Trunks returns to the past to seek help from the Z Fightersafter the Zamasu from the original unaltered flow of timeline 1, (Goku Black), arrives and begins slaughtering countless innocent people and thrusting the world into destruction in Future Trunks' timeline. Future Trunks' arrival eventually causes Beerus to change the main timeline's future by destroying Zamasu before he can become Goku Black, splitting the timeline once more, and creating Timeline 6. The natural future of Timeline 1 - before it was unnaturally altered by Beerus - is what occurs in Timeline 6. * Future Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta travel to the future several times to confront Goku Black and Future Zamasu. They are forced to retreat on two occasions to formulate a better plan of attack. * The Peaceful World Saga occurs several years later. * The events of Dragon Ball GT happen in Age 789 through Age 790 and ends in Age 889. * The events depicted in the "Xeno" period of time occur. Timeline 2: Future Trunks This is the timeline belonging to Future Trunks and depicted in a few chapters of the manga. This is the timeline in which any version of Future Trunks did not visit the present timeline. The first part of this timeline, common to timeline 3, is also depicted in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. In this one, Future Trunks goes back in time to the main timeline (1) and returns with enough power to kill both the Androids and Future Cell. This timeline can be seen as the "improved" version of timeline 3, which was the "first version" of the timeline for Future Trunks3. Thanks to Cell3's trip to the past in timeline 3, this timeline and timeline 1 were created. In order to defeat Cell3 in timeline 1, Future Trunks trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamberand increased his power. Thanks to his new power, he was able to destroy the Cell from timeline 2 when he came back. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is implied that before Trunks' use of his mother's time machine, there was only a single timeline: the nightmarish Future Trunks and his mother lived in, but his use of the Time Machine lead to the first time distortion in the history of the universe which lead to the creation of alternate timelines. In this timeline, there were no "time travelers" except for one, Zamasu6 from the unaltered main timeline (known in this timeline as "Goku Black".) This is the darkest timeline, as every single universe from Future Trunks' timeline was destroyed along with his own, with the only survivors being Future Trunks, Future Mai and Future Zeno, with Trunks and Mai travelling to another timeline to live with their other counterparts. There is nothing except an empty void there now, but it still can be reached through the means of time travel. In the manga, Future Zeno erases not only the future multiverse of this timeline but also the entire timeline itself as shown by the Time Ring for this timeline disappearing. However, in the anime, Future Zeno only destroys the future multiverse, as Time Ring does not disappear. * Frieza and King Cold invade Earth and are defeated by Goku. * Trunks is born, Goku dies from Heart Virus. * Dr. Gero activates Android 17 and Android 18. They kill him and then proceed to kill all of the other Z Fighters except for Gohan. The Dragon Balls permanently disappear, after Piccolo's death. * Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan. * Over the course of 13 years Gohan challenges the androids alone but never wins. * Gohan trains Trunks, but after losing an arm is later killed by the androids. Trunks attempts to avenge Gohan but is badly beaten. * Bulma2 builds a Time Machine to send Trunks to the past with the hopes of finding a way to destroy the androids. Trunks takes medicine to cure Goku's1 heart condition with him. * Trunks goes back in time to timeline1. He returns after killing Frieza1, giving Goku the medicine, and warning the Z Fighters about the androids. * Trunks goes back in time again to help the Z Fighters in timeline1 to combat the androids, and later Cell3. Timeline 3: Cell Timeline 4: Unseen Timeline 5: Unknown Timeline 6: Goku Black Timeline 7: Second Future Trunks Category:Multiverse Category:Dragon Ball